Sleep Well Little Lolita
by RachelRainbows
Summary: Based off of the book lolita, with some differences slash mpreg charachter death HPOC


-1Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing I wish I owned something but I am unfortunately 15 years old and broke.

This one is based of of Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov I havent read the entire thing strait through but then I never read anything straight through I read the end first then open to random chapters and read them so sometimes I miss chapters the first time I read a book and I was borrowing the book from a friend and didn't get to "read" it a second time.

There are differences from the book.

And with that said

Enjoy!!

Sleep Well Little Lolita

The meeting room was full of people, aurours, the oldest of the Weasley clan including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a few ministry officials and the minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour

Himself. They were all gathered around to hear Ronald Weasley tell exactly what led up to the murders of 14 year old Harry potter and 36 year old aurour Sam Miles, and the suicide of Lance Wellington. Ron looked at his father "Tell them what you know Ron." the older man said looking his son in the eye. Ron sighed and began his story.

"It started the summer after first year really. Harry's aunt and uncle had split up some time during the year and his uncle and cousin were long gone. His aunt was tight on money so she had decided to rent out Dudley's old room. The man renting it was Lance Wellington. I remember the letter Harry wrote me about him saying he was really hot.

You see, Harry liked games, especially ones that involved people who didn't know that there was a game being played. Harry decided to play a game with Wellington; he told me that the object was to make Lance as uncomfortable as possible without talking. At first he did things like walk around in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, or even walk to the bathroom naked first thing in the morning to take a shower. He did stuff like that for the rest of the summer and wrote me every other day to tell me how it was going.

We went back to school and Harry didn't even mention Wellington, but then near the end of the year he started to talk about what he could do to him that summer. We decided Harry should try to get Wellington to kiss him. Almost every night for the last two weeks of school was dedicated to making plans on how to achieve our goal.

Harry did achieve it to five days into the summer which kind of upset us because then harry had nothing to do for the rest of the summer. But it was Hermione who fixed that problem she said that if harry could get a kiss so easily he should see how far he could go before

Wellington stopped him, and so the game was saved."

Here Ron took a break so that people could ask some questions. The minister after pausing the tape recorder being used to record the story asked the first, "How old was Wellington when he moved in?" Ron smiled widely and in a rather satisfied voice answered "43" His eldest brother Bill's expression was one of complete disgust as he asked his question. "Why would Harry start this 'game' in the first place?" Ron's smile got even wider "Because, it was fun." The minister gave him a disapproving look and then reached over and restarted to recorder. "Now Mr. Weasley please, continue."

"Harry didn't write for almost an entire week after Herm's letter, but then he wrote a three page letter saying how Wellington was his boyfriend now but he had to marry Petunia to stay in the house and they were going to have a quickie wedding the next day and that he planned on going all the way with 'Lance' after they did just to spite his aunt and how great it would be. I wrote back and wished him luck. Herm wrote him an essay on wizard pregnancies. I remember thinking it was funny, until I found out that no one told Harry that wizards could get pregnant, and then I thought it was hilarious.

Harry didn't write for like another week and then just when I was starting to worry he sent me a letter telling me how his aunt had walked in on them freaked out and left. It was raining, she lost control of her car and crashed, she was killed in the accident. Because of her marriage to Wellington he got guardianship of Harry."

The minister once again stopped him to ask a question. "How could Mr. Wellington get guardianship of Mr. Potter without the ministry intervening." although the question wasn't directed at Ron he answer anyway. "Because they were living in the muggle world, not the magical world they were living as a muggles so even though they were wizards' muggle laws applied to them instead. Can I please get back to the story I'm almost to the best part." The minister accepted the answer and nodded for Ron to continue.

"Anyway, Harry came back to Hogwarts a week later and because of the tri-wizard tournament there were people from the ministry there. Including Sam Miles.

Harry met Sam a week into the school year and liked him right away they got closer over the next month and Harry decided to tell Sam about Wellington. When he did though he made it sound more like he was being forced to sleep with him instead of wanting to. Sam and harry made a plan to live together over the summer. The school year ended and we took the train home when we got off sam was waiting. He and harry took a port-key to his house and harry never even saw Wellington.

It was two weeks into the summer when harry met Jordan Mills who at 24 was young for him but harry didn't mind to mush and he started sleep with him. Then halfway through the summer harry found out he was pregnant. Since he stopped sleeping with sam sam knew it wasn't his and kicked harry out. Harry went to live with Jordan, but they had a really big money problem and were going to be kicked out of their apartment, and so harry wrote a letter to Lance Wellington. Wellington suggested they meet in a diner near Jordan's place. When they did meet up there was a problem though Welling wanted his 'little Lo' back."

This time it was bill who interrupted, "his 'little Lo' what's that mean?" he asked Ron sounding confused. "Lo, Lola, it's what Wellington called harry, 'his little Lolita' he said it suited harry, any more questions." no one spoke and Ron continued.

"Harry told him he wasn't leaving Jordan, that Jordan was his baby's father. Wellington said that he would raise the baby as his own and that he needed harry. Harry told him to leave him alone and forget about the money but Wellington told him that if he told who took harry away from him he'd give as much money as harry and the baby needed. Harry needed the money and so he told Wellington about sam, then he left.

A day later me and harry were talking on the phone when harry got a letter from Wellington saying how sorry he was for what he was about to do and how sam deserved it, I didn't know what the letter said until later though. Harry told me he was going to Sam's house to talk to him, I was confused but since harry stayed on his cell I figured it wasn't anything bad. The line went fuzzy while harry flood over then I heard the cell phone drop and harry scream. Then I heard a man who I found out was Wellington later start telling harry how in love with him he was and how he was stolen from him. Then harry began to scream back telling him he never loved him saying he was a monster, then harry screamed again and something fell. Then I heard Wellington sobbing and saying I'm sorry my little Lolita over and over then avada kedavra, then nothing. Then suddenly I could move again and I called the aurours."

The minister looked at ron for what seemed like forever then finally spoke "you may leave now Mr. Weasley thank you for your help." ron stood and walked out the door. He left the ministry building and walked to a small graveyard only a block away. Stopping in front of a tombstone he sank to one knee and put his hand on its smooth surface a single tear ran down to his chin as he pulled a small baby's toy out of his pocket and placed it on the dirt in front of the stone, "sleep well, little Lolita."

End

Ok I like to think that the reason Ron seems detached and even a little crazy is because he is detached and crazy his best friend was killed and he heard it happen he's in shock and in a room full of people he just wanted to tell the story and leave, so its not that he doesn't care it's just reality hasn't really gotten to him quite yet.

So that's why he seems a little out there, and as for Hermione not really being in this , I just don't really like writing her I'm not really good with her character, shes just so… smart and I'm just so… not so I tend to leave her out a bit. It's not that I don't like her though cause I do shes like my favorite character but when I do write her she ends up really ooc, out going, funny, and usually really sarcastic, though I'm not sure why. Well any sorry canon hermy fans I'll work on it!

And if you like dark stuff I've started a new story where Lucius starts to make Draco into a new Narcissia after shes killed by Voldemort. He makes him wear her clothes grow his hair out and rapes him almost every night. Draco starts drinking and then the trio find out whats going on and try to help him it's gonna be either Harry/Draco or Ron/Draco I havent decided yet.


End file.
